Our Story
by Nicki4474
Summary: Nico di Angelo comes to camp for Percy and Annabeth's wedding. But when a hellhound attcks a girl outside camp. And this girl is from Nico's past will it spark up a romance. But never ever ever forget the ... ANGERY EX-BOYFRIENDS! First story so hope you like. Read and Review. :D
1. A Wedding Gone Wrong

Our Story

**Summary: Nico is in Camp Half-blood visiting but what happens when he sees a special daughter of Apollo that he remembers from his past? Will this spark a romance? And don't forget the angry ex-boyfriend. Will life even be easy for the two? Cough* maybe not*cough. Read to find out.**

**Rick Riordan owns PJO enjoy :) **

Nico's POV

Today is the day that Percy and Annabeth are going to get married. Yes it's going to be at Camp Half-blood so everyone is invited. From new campers to old campers. So I sat down next to the Stoll brothers. We talked for a while and then the wedding finally started. So while they were saying their vows, I heard a scream. It was a girl scream. Everyone ran down to camp borders and got their wepons ready just in case. Their outside camp was a girl, who looked the same age as me maybe one age younger. 15 years old, long brown hair with naturally blond highlights, she was wearing a black Green day T-shirt and some black jeans, with black leather boots. She almost got inside camp borders until the monster that was chasing her, a hellhound jumped on her. Everyone stood there in shock well I went in and got out my sword. I slashed, kicked, and killed the hellhound but when it was about to vaporize it scratched me. Everyone ran over to me and the girl who looked familiar to me. Anyways when they finally got me Percy asked "What happened are you okay?" sometimes Percy can be the dumbest person in the world. "Oh nothing mush let me see I …. I JUST FREAKING FAUGHT A HELLHOUND AND GOT A BIG ASS SCARTCH ON MY LEFT ARM. DO I LOOK OKAY!?" "Jeez chill Nico I was just asking gosh." "Whatever so umm you guys are going to help the girl or will I have to do everything today?" 'We'll take her." Said the Stoll brothers. Then Katie Gardener stood up and said " Oh no you guys are not taking her I will do it cause last time you guys almost fed Jessica to much ambrosia and nectar I mean SHE ALMOST DIED FOR PETE'S SAKE!." "Again we said we were sorry." "Tell that to my little sister." "Katie I am 14 do I look like a 7 year old to you?" "No but…wait we are getting off topic Nyssa take the girl and Nico to the infirmary." She nodded. "Hey guys um I am 16 a man so can like you guys let me go on my own." "Aw does little Nico have a little crush on the girl we have no idea about?" My face was beet red. "Shut up Thalia man I though you weren't even here." "Well I'am here now aren't I so lets get some cake." Dead silence.

LINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE

Stacey's POV

Okay I woke up to a very bad headache and some back problems. I'm I am 16 and all but I am not that old! Then in front of me were a pair of dark brown eyes looking worried at m. Whoa I remember so eyes but I don't know from… were than it me. I remember those eyes. They are the eyes of my best friend's brother. Bianca Di Angelo had the same eyes. And those eyes belonged to the one and only….

**Nico Di Angelo**

**A/N Hope you guys like my first fic. So stays tuned for Chapter 2 see ya :) **


	2. A FlashBack

**Our Story**

**A/N Hey people I am back with a new chapter. This one is going to be long I promise I have a lot of stuff for this story. So please Read and Review. Enjoy :)**

**Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

Still Stacey's POV

OMG! It was him, he was related to my best friend Bianca it all started In that crazy hotel….

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the games when I spotted my favorite game ….. PAC MAN! (_**Yes I love that game) **_I was running to it when a boy it black dress pants a white T-shirt and black dress shoes ran up to it and we both fell down. "Oww" I heard, the boy stood up and helped me up. " I am soo sorry I didn't see you running for the game I mean a love Pac man who doesn't and … oh man I am rambling ugg again I am sorry …" But I cut him off " It's okay I didn't see you running for the game." "Oh umm hi I am Nico, Nico Di Angelo." He said "Hi I am Stacey, Stacey Aguilar." So we talked and walked around for a little. I learned some things about Nico like he used to live in Washington DC, has an over protective sister named Bianca, he is 7 years old and he likes the color black. Well what I told him about myself was that I lived in New Jersey, I am 6 years old have no siblings, and like the color yellow. We were just talking about the new Ms. Pac man or Pac woman, however you want to put it when we heard a scream. Out of nowhere came a tall girl, about 9 years old. She had a dark blue dress with some ½ inch high heeled shoes and looked like the girl version of Nico. "Nico where have you been I was looking for you for HOURS! YOU HEAR ME HOURS!" "Bianca calm down I am here you found me calm down." "I am calm Nico I was just worried next time don't run off okay you scared me to death." I guess Nico saw that I was a little uncomfortable so he introduced me. "Bianca this is Stacey, Stacey this is my sister Bianca."_

_End of Flashback _

Then me and Bianca started talking eventually hanging out Nico would play with the boys in the casino. So me and Bianca became best friends. I thought of her as my big sister, and Nico my big brother and friend. They were my 2nd family. But in June they left. Then I left in July. I had a good life went to school had many friends, best friends, boyfriends, and enemies. Then in March I moved to New York, then that big dog chased me and I ended up in here no one that I know but him. Man my life sucks.

Nico's POV

It was Stacey the girl who I saw in the casino, the girl with the purple dress, and her brown hair in pigtails, the girl who I looked up to like a little sister, a friend who I would never forget. It was her. I remember her green eyes, brown hair, and tan skin, the only girl that liked to play videogames and not just play jump rope. She looked at me like I was an alien. "Nico?" she said "Stacey" we just stared in each others eyes and she hugged me and I hugged back. "Oh my God Nico it is you, what happened, were did you move to, do you get chased my big dogs often?" The last one made me laugh. "No I was in a wedding, I moved to New York, and I don't get chased by big dogs often." "Where am I what is this place?" "Oops I forgot welcome to Camp half-Blood. You are here because you are a half-blood, a half-blood or demigod means that you are half human and half god." "Wait god like God God as in Allah?" "No I mean the Greek gods are real they move with Olympus which is in America." "Oh okay." "So you believe me?" "No so lay down cause I think you hit your head and are going insane." I stared at her with my I-am-not-lying kind of stare. "Kidding kidding gosh." "So you're a half-blood?" "Yeah pretty much." "Who's your parent?" "Hades." "Wow didn't see that coming." "Yup my full title is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades lord of the underworld, I am the ghost king." "Wow long title anyways who's my papa?" "I don't know I guess we will find out in the campfire." "Okay than …." "Let me give you a tour of camp." "Okay."

Stacey's POV

Camp was huge. It had a strawberry field, Pegasus stable, an arena for sword fighting, a pavilion, a beach, and a forest were they play capture the flag. I think I am going to like this place after all.

TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE EESSSSSSSSSKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP

In the campfire

Still Stacey's POV

The camp fire was really cool. The Apollo cabin sang song and then each cabin had to sing one on it's one. You should have seen Nico's face. I think he was going to faint. The fire was really cool it changed color with the mood. Right now it's a hot orange and yellow. And it was really high but no one seemed to mind. The Aphrodite cabin sang Take a hint, The Apollo sang Turn me on, And Nico did not sing aww man but at the end everyone sang Die young by Kesha. It was really fun. I think I am really going to fit in. I mean everyone here is a demi-god. No one here is normal. We all have are flaws. Take Bianca for example she died to save her friends. And take Nico for example he had a grudge on Percy his half cousin for a long time but now it's over. Anyways at the end of the campfire a glowing yellowish light appeared over my head I looked up and saw an instrument that I did not recognize. Then Chiron delivered the new. "Everyone hail Stacey Aguilar, daughter of ….."

**Apollo**

**A/N That took me about 2 hours to do. It consisted of potty brakes, Jack in the box, and a big Kirkland purified drinking water bottle it is 1 quart. Oh and it also consisted of a lot of Halloween candy so now I am hyper. Or it may just be my ADHD yes I have that and am not lying. Also fun fact did you know my birthday is on November 4 nope well now you do. I am really hyper and tired so yah goodnight read and review: P. **

**Yours truly, Sugar Rush : P HEHEHE**

**SO HYPER!**


End file.
